


Black Prodigy

by SplitPersonalityGoddess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, First fanfiction on this site, Just read through the first chapter, Lots of other OC's, Lots of swearing when my main OC is drunk or suffering from blood loss, Might have some lemons later, Patience is a Virtue you will need in order to read this barf that came out of my hormonal mind, Someone is going to lose an arm, The OC is a stubborn girl who's too smart for her own good, This goes with the manga, You will get confused at times but I'll clear it up as we go along, and probably a head, but only around the main OC, it gets better further on, read over that last tag and started laughing, still should try to keep track of them, there's a lot of death, though they don't play too important of a role
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplitPersonalityGoddess/pseuds/SplitPersonalityGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilia Renie is a strange girl who doesn't let anyone see her emotions in fear of getting hurt. After a tragedy that forever changed her life, she falls (quite literally) into the world of an alternate reality we know as Kuroshitsuji. But when she winds up getting stuck in a cage with a boy who then summons a demon, she finds that her new life keeps getting stranger and stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> A kuroshitsuji fanfiction. The OC’s are reusable characters of mine. I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Camile Renie was designed during 2012 so that would be when she falls into the storyline, but some recent internet references will be seen in here throughout the storyline anyways.

Chapter I: That Prodigy, Resurrected

 

“So as I shall explain it to you, you’ve been pronounced dead in your world. Luckily for you I successfully resurrected you.” The voice echoed from everywhere yet nowhere at all. This defies my life, my purpose, for something so illogical to exist.

“So you see those orbs around you? Those are worlds. Go on touch one.” I moved forward through an empty space filled with innumerable orbs floating about. I slowly reached towards one in front of me. As I tapped it the orb morphed into a large hole that the air around me seemed to be getting sucked into. Suddenly I felt myself roughly shoved from behind.

“Have a nice trip~” The voice echoed in my head as I felt myself falling through an endless darkness.

           

* * *

I felt the cold rush of blistering cold wind rush past me as I freefell seemingly out of the sky. Millions of thoughts, numbers, and equations were flashing in my mind as I tried to figure out my chances of evading death this time, and they did not show promising results.

I tried to make out the quickly approaching ground, but failed to do so from the numbing cold air forcing me to clench my eyes shut. Suddenly I find myself gasping for breath as I feel myself collide with something. I felt myself slide off of the surface and fall once more; only this time onto what I was certain I was on a pathway.

“Ugh, what part of Rest In Peace didn’t that voice understand?...” I moaned to no one in particular. I felt my mind reach an ‘override’ and the world around my blur as I began to lose conciseness. But before I entered my sleeping state, I heard voices around me and felt my body being roughly dragged by my feet.

           

* * *

Nudge…. “Hey…” Nudge…. “Hey…” I grunted slightly as I woke up. I raised my head to the person who had just woken me up. The boy seemed shocked, almost scared when I made eye contact with him.

The boy appeared small and frail looking, not to mention pretty injured. The boy had a white shirt on that only had a couple of the buttons buttoned up near the middle, revealing his ribcage in detail.

His skin was a sickly pale color that one can only achieve from various ailments. He had a face that almost made him seem feminine and deep black hair with tints of blue in it.

I found myself, however drawn to the boy’s eyes, a deep blue like that of sapphires with rather long eyelashes for a boy.

“Who are you?” I asked the boy in an even voice, careful not to startle him.

“I’m Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive.” He replied the same way as me. “How old are you?” I questioned.

“10,” Was the answer I received. “What about you?”

“I’m Camilia Renie, a rough estimation of my age would be about 14½.” I replied while glancing about my surroundings. I was in a cage with Ciel and another boy, blond and about Ciel’s age; there were other cages near ours with other kids in there as well.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Ciel muttered under his breath. I glanced down at my outfit.

I wore grey jeans that were hanging together by legitimate threads, white sneakers with blood caked onto the bottom, black, unstained ankle socks, a white shirt with tears along my torso decorated with splatters of blood, a black jacket with its sleeves barely attached, the white ribbon and bow around my head that He gave to me, and my bronze hair that coiled with my ankles that was somehow without blood stains.

_Strange I don’t have my glasses with me, normally I can’t see a thing without them, yet now I’m seeing better without them than with them on my face. How odd, that voice must’ve done more than just reanimate me…._

I glanced back to Ciel, only to see him staring at me. “What are you staring at?” I ask him.

“Your eyes” I stared at him a moment longer, curiosity making its way through me. “They change colors.” I blinked trying to process that. My eyes were hazel last I checked. What could that mean?

_‘Eyes are the windows to the soul, they say as ones life changes the soul changes so I wonder what will happen to the eyes of someone through their life. Will they darken with despair, will they brighten with joy? Huh? Oh sorry brother, I was thinking out loud. Huh? About what? Nothing to your relevance I can assure you.’_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, only to make contact with Ciel’s face. “What are you doing?” I carefully spoke trying not to leak emotion out of my words.

“You weren’t breathing and you had no heartbeat either…” Ciel mumbled with an innocent face. I blinked to process what he said. In my 22 days of hell here he has yet to see me asleep?

A familiar sound echoed through the room. Another sacrifice was to be made. The number of children in these cages is running low. Due to approximating I have concluded that the chances of one of us being sacrificed drastically increased.

I swallowed hard and grasped Ciel’s hand. I looked at him and his deep blue eyes, shining with fear, desperation and unshed tears. I used my free hand to ruffle his hair gently and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

_I wish I could tell him it’ll be all right, that everything will be fine, but I am unable to lie, I can only say the truth._

I heard the loud clop of shoes echo through the room and murmurs of those sadistic onlookers, as another sacrifice was to begin. I released my grip on his hand and instead placed it on the center of his back and crushed him to me into an embrace of sorts, my other hand on the back of his head with my fingers gently entangled in his hair, and my chin resting on the top of his head and gently ushered “Oblitus Torqueo, Puella.”

I felt him shake in fear as I began to softly rock him as I took notice of the shadow overcastting us, only soon realizing it was I who was shaking.

I clenched my eyes shut and held Ciel to me tighter as the rusted cage door was opened. Suddenly I felt Ciel get yanked out from my grip and Ciel cry out as he was dragged away and the cage door being closed in my face.

“No, Ciel!” I cried out in vain.

_It should be me getting sacrificed. If I were to take his place he would be spared for today, then the Yard may come tomorrow and save him._

I felt my throat tighten and my mouth become dry as I saw Ciel get laid onto the alter. My eyes glistening with fear, pain, sorrow, loathing, and the tears that had been sealed away for so long. And I had never felt as helpless as when I saw the man’s dagger plunge to Ciel’s stomach and reveal a curtain of blood as the boy got slaughtered.

I clenched my eyes shut as I couldn’t bare watch anymore, another memory I must be cursed to relive in slumber.

“Eek it really showed up!” I quickly opened my eyes only to see a strange black humanoid shape by the alter and Ciel’s corpse. I looked across the way to see, somehow, Ciel in a cage again.

“Grant me eternal life and wealth!” Another voice from the crowd cried out. I stared at the creature as it glanced at the people in the room. My breath hitched in my throat as the creature and I made eye contact. It’s piercing fuchsia eyes with black slit pupils seemed to look into my soul. The contact stopped as the creature glanced at the Ciel in a cage.

“You have given a big sacrifice.” The creature’s voice echoed through the room, making me shudder. “Now it’s your choice whether to make a contract with me and have your wishes granted or not. The fee to cross has already been paid.” It finished its sentence by licking its lips, revealing its sharp fangs. Wait a second; this brings to mind the Salem Witch Trials, when people who entered the woods claim to have given their souls to demons and such to have their wishes granted.

“I..I...I want…power” I heard Ciel say as he clenched the bars of his cage. I heard several people in the crowd yell in fear to shut him up. “THE POWER TO TAKE REVENGE ON THE ONES WHO DID THIS TO US!! DEMON! I’LL FORM A CONTRACT WITH YOU!”

_Wait, so that’s a demon? Huh, why was I expecting one to have wings?_

“So you’re abandoning the Light for the path to Hell… Fine.” The demon spoke again, almost in a mocking tone. “Well then, lets mark our bodies with the contract seal. The more visible the place where your seal is, the stronger its power. So where do you want-”

“Anywhere is fine.” Ciel said as he cut the demon off. “I want a power stronger than anyone else’s!!” _I fear Ciel has officially snapped._

“Your small body holds such immense greed.” The demon mocked as it approached Ciel and placed its hand on Ciel’s face. “Well then, I shall put the seal on that big eye of yours that reflects a hopeless world.”

I clenched my eyes shut as I heard Ciel cry out in agony. As the screaming ceased I heard Ciel say “Kill them all.” I opened my eyes and saw the demon practically dancing in the showers of blood as he slaughtered the people. Next thing I knew I was thrust onto the floor harshly by none other than the demon. I braced myself for an end, only to hear, “Wait, don’t kill her.” I looked up as Ciel approached me.

I picked myself up off the floor and glanced at Ciel. Blood pouring out of his right eye and a violet color replacing said eye, decorated with an upside down pentagram. The sign of the devil.

* * *

I couldn’t help but stare at the eerie shade of crimson flames as they licked away at the building I had previously crashed into. I glanced back to the two beside me. The small boy who formed a deal with a devil, a demon playing as an Earl’s butler, and a prodigy child who should be dead. _Quite an interesting group we have here, no?_

Ciel turned to the demon and began to demand “You are to protect me and never betray me until I obtain my revenge, obey my orders unconditionally and never lie to me.”  

The demon turned to Ciel and placed his left hand, the one marked with the Faustian contract, on his chest, where his heart is (should be?..) and replied “Yes, my lord”

Once again the demon and I locked eye contact. I narrowed my eyes as he appeared to be looking into my soul with his red-brown, maroon-like eyes. The demon had pitch black hair, pale flesh with a slight grayish tint, a rather dare-I-say handsome figure, stood about 185cm (6’1”), and wore a butler outfit, the outfit he formed for himself after Ciel introduced himself and his status.

I was probably nothing but a pathetic worm to him, I was a merely 4’9”, my out-of-era clothing was torn, filthy, and bloody, my long brown hair was a tangled, matted and bloody mess, my skin bruised and scratched up, and my tired eyes of who-knows-what color pathetically glaring at a freaking _demon_. The two of us were snapped out of our staring/glaring contest as we heard Ciel begin to talk.

“Someone out there tried to obliterate the Phantomhive household. Aunt Frances said that the best chance to counter your opponents is when they’re attacking you. My predecessor lost the game. However… I won’t. As Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household… I swear I won’t!” He clenched a bloodied ring in his hand as he exclaimed the last part. The demon caught my attention as he chuckled slightly as if musing something.

“What’s so funny?” I asked him.

“Well, I was told not to lie, but the master seems to be quite a liar” he mused while Ciel death glared him. _If looks could kill, this demon would be screwed._ “Well then, master.” The demon began, shrugging off whatever thought entered his mind as he was being glared at. “Let us go back to the mansion.”

“I don’t know where it is” Was the only response received. I couldn’t help but inwardly chuckle at the demons expression.

“Can’t blame him, he did get abducted and dragged to that hell-house currently engulfed in flames behind us. I’m not from this country (or time period) so it’s a given for me.” I mused to no one in particular.

_Well, I don’t know what this general area right here is called but I do know the longitude and latitude of where we are approximately at._

“I have a relative at the Royal Hospital. Let’s go there first.” Ciel spoke softly. “Certainly” The demon said with a smile, even though he was probably mentally strangling Ciel right now. As the demon started to walk Ciel grabbed one of the ‘tails’ to his tailcoat and began to speak.

“Wait, demon. What’s your name?” The demon replied “Whatever my master wishes.” Ciel paused in thought for a moment before responding “Then…Sebastian. From now on your name will be Sebastian.” Curiosity getting the better of me I decided to ask.

“Was that the name of your former butler Ciel?”

“No…” He responded while shaking his head softly “It was my dog’s name.”

And with that I was no longer able to contain my chuckles as my already sore and frail body shook with muffled laughter. As we began to walk off in the direction of the city where the hospital was located I decided to find some ‘amusement’ whether it be the death of me or not.

“Hey Sebastian, why are you walking ahead? Aren’t you supposed to trail after your master like the good dog you are?” I asked in a mocking tone, earning a death glare from Sebastian and an amused smirk from Ciel.

_Oh, I can tell this is going to be fun (or at the very least amusing)._

“All joking aside, Sebastian needs a last name, humans have last names.” I announced. I saw Ciel scrunch his face up in thought.

“You _could_ make it Michaelis” I decided to further explain my reasoning as I received multiple confused glances

“In the late 16 and 17 century a French inquisitor named Sebastian Michaelis made a classification of demons which was later used in esoteric literature. I just figured that since his name was Sebastian and he’s a demon there would be a nice touch of irony mixed in.” I shrugged seemingly indifferent.

“Actually, I like it.” Ciel said slightly impressed. I gave him a double thumb up as he grinned at me.

* * *

Unknown to their retreating forms, a figure was watching, illuminated by the glow of the burning building.

His dark grey hoodie that dragged below his waist shifted slightly in the breeze, along with the pitch black tie carelessly tied around his neck. Brown hair ruffled by the wind could’ve been mistaken for red in the lighting, and multicolored ears resembling that of a stitched toy rabbit flicked slightly, seemingly in irritation.

Glowing red eyes glittering in amusement shone from behind a pair of glasses, a forever smirk of a zippered mouth seemed to glow an eerie silver light, and his felt flesh substitute glowed different hues as well.

“Well, well, well, this proves to be a promising life for Camile, this time anyway.” He seemingly spoke in an amused voice.

“Go find some other form of amusement, She gave me the job to watch over this life, so bug of before you’re late to your tea party.” The rabbit eared boy glared at another figure, obscured by the darkness.

“Shaddup, Shiro, and take it up with someone who cares.” The boy half-yelled at the figure, Shiro. Shiro merely shrugged and seemingly slunk into the ground. Leaving the boy to ‘tch’ and follow forth in a similar way.


End file.
